moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Taedius Valdeon
Appearance His skin is lightly tanned, and brown hair reaches to the bottom of his neck. His green eyes shine in the light. He's well-built; muscled, but not to the point where he's outrageously buff. He's handsome, all things considered. His armour is greyish-brown platemail with heavy brown and red cloth underneath. His weapons consists of two long two-handed swords. He carries a bag that can hold a lot more than it looks like it can. Sometimes, he has a second satchel attached to his belt. This contains parchment, various vials of ink, quills, and other items that a Scribe would need. Personality All in all, Taedius is a good man. Taedius is a generally content person. He's not easily put off or discouraged, nor does he normally go out of his way to make others feel like this. He is amused with simple things, and easily pleased. Random would be one of the best words to describe him on a normal day. He does not seem to have a great focus in one thing or another; he'll flip conversation topics without warning, suddenly wander off, become distracted, start to poke whoever he's talking to, and much much more. Taedius is also somewhat dense. He won't understand many jokes, easily identify sarcasm, or "get the hint" when something is said to him. Despite all of this, he undergoes a change at certain prompting. At the mention of (especially happy) couples, weddings/marriges, girlfriends, and so on, he becomes withdrawn. He begins to shy away from the topic and conversation, becoming increasingly nervous and uncomfortable. He vehemently refuses to say why, and will more often than not respond with violence or standoffishness when confronted about it. Signature Moves/Attacks Taedius is known for a certain action he does, which he calls the "Hup". Usually from a standstill, Taedius will flex his legs, yell the word "Hup!", then leap through the air, crashing down on wherever he lands. More often than not, he tries to land close to someone. This is usually followed by a wave or similar greeting. Taedius also holds many small to medium sized rocks in his bag. He uses these as his primary ranged weapon. He is remarkably deadly with them; he will brag about how he once killed an Orc with a rock, and has a blood stained insignia to prove it. Early Life Not much is known about Taedius's early life. This is mostly because he refuses to share much about it. What he has revealed is the following: *He was born in a town called Seacliffe, which has been long since destroyed. Seacliffe was (go figure) a town on a cliff overlooking the sea. The town was known but not known for the alcohol produced and sold there; there were at least four seperate bars and two breweries. Taedius has many stories about drunken antics preformed by himself or other townspeople. *He was wild and rambunctious as a child. *He began training as a Warrior from an early age. He always enjoyed combat, and had the build for it. Military Taedius had two seperate stints in the military. Both did not last long. During the first, he was a Corporal in Stormwind's Army. He lead a small group, consisting of himself, a Ranger named Stefan, a Mage named Javian, a Rogue named Roy, and (later on) a Priest named Julianne. This was a major point in Taedius's life, even though he does not talk about it much. After a skirmish with an Orcish party, Roy, who had been invaluable to the group, was impaled on a spear, and Taedius was injured. Javain has reluctantly teleported the group out. After a little bit of time, he went under the care of Julianne, who was acting as a healer for a small outpost. Taedius and Julianne quickly fell for each other, and she joined the group. Javian was not happy with this. He spoke out against her coming along, but Stefan and Taedius put his arguments down. This would prove to end badly later on. After spying on Taedius and Julianne during a private discussion, he began to formulate a plan to get Taedius captured. He translated and set a fake message showing Taedius as a traitor, giving away key locations and plans of the Stormwind Army. Stefan had discovered this, and warned the two. However, they were too late; an officer came to their camp and confronted Taedius about it. This resulted in a conflict, with the soldiers being killed, Javian escaping, Stefan chasing Javian, and Taedius and Julianne fleeing. They went to Stormwind, where he had persuaded Julianne to join the Clergy of the Cathedral in Stormwind, and fled the city for a few years. The story of this can be found at the following links: http://us.battle.net/wow/en/forum/topic/2369920427 http://us.battle.net/wow/en/forum/topic/2416151705 http://us.battle.net/wow/en/forum/topic/2416114979 http://us.battle.net/wow/en/forum/topic/2456905755 http://us.battle.net/wow/en/forum/topic/2522072214#3 His second time in the military was generally uneventful. He worked as a battlefield journalist in the First Regiment. He spent time in the Westbrook Garrison before moving out to the Wetlands. He resigned not long after. Pirate Life Taedius spent a short time as part of a pirate crew, posing as a pie-selling company. He made many friends here, although he was disconnected from them for a long period. It was during this time that he sailed under the command of Dloin Stonehammer in the Pirates of Khaz Modan. The Seastorm was the name of the ship they the crew operated out of. Mostly, it was moored at a small Goblin town in the Swamp of Sorrows. Taedius did not hold a specific position in the crew; he just tried to help where it was needed. Various contracts and jobs led them to Stromgarde, Ratchet, Tanaris, Theramore, and Stormwind itself. Some of the people he met are: The dwarf leader of the ship, Dloin Stonehammer; Jisella Moreau, a sharp-tongued Worgen Rogue; Canner (Salane), a technologically advanced, sociopathic Draenei; James Sullis, a relaxed, older Rogue who enjoyed poking fun at Jisella; Hayleigh Steelspell, the ship's slightly odd Gnomish cook; Ilthilior, a Night Elf Hunter who had a tendency to not wear a shirt and bring a Devilsaur around the ship; Emryn, a rogue-turned-mage; and others. Recent Events Taedius does not do much right now. He spends much of his time in Stormwind, walking around trying to entertain himself, or out in the Firelands working for some extra money. Recently, Taedius was able to catch up with various members of the Pirates, including Dloin Stonehammer, Jisella, Canner, Sullis, and Hayleigh. Taedius was speaking with a woman, Venita, who had contacted him for a potential escort and guard job as the crew caught up. Most of them agreed to aid Taedius in seeing this through, marking another adventure for them. However, during the conversation, Dloin had an air of melancholy about him, not entirely eager to go forward with it. Jisella and Hayleigh caught this, and held an impromptu intervention to get him back on his feet. Taedius was not pleased with the poking and prodding, and left before it all was settled. This mission fell through, as the crewmates he had only just recently met up with disappeared once again. Notices have been posted to various Heroes Call Boards around Stormwind, Ironforge, Darnassus, and the Exodar, as well as in various places of worship of the Holy Light. The message inscribed reads as follows: Taedius Valdeon, warrior of Stormwind, is looking for information on a lost person, or people to help him track her down. Her name is Julianne, another Human. She is a Priestess, and has orange hair, blue eyes, stands just shy of 6 feet tall, and has light-colored skin. If you have any information or questions, contact Taedius at the Blue Recluse in Stormwind. References Adapted from the original Moon Guard Wiki for fair use. Category:The First Regiment Category:Pirates of Khaz Modan Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwindian